


Let the Rain Fall Down

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Finn and Rey get each other, Gen, Happy, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Today, though, the landing area is empty. The sharp winds and dark incoming clouds have driven everyone else inside. Tarps have been drawn up to protect the exposed ships from possible damage, and they flap in the wind as Rey walks among them, savoring the fresh breezes so very unlike a storm on her homeworld. It's the first she's seen since arriving on D'Qar, and despite the advice of the techs, she's eager to experience it firsthand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt "Star Wars, Rey ( + Finn + Poe Dameron), first rainfall"

Rey can't bear to spend more than a few hours at a time in the Resistance's underground base. She's too accustomed to the wide-open vistas of Jakku, of spending her days scavenging in the hot sun and exploring of her own volition.

When the feeling of being caged builds up too much, as it often does, she goes outside. She's been advised not to rove too far from the base, so mostly she spends her time wandering through the landing area observing the various ships that come and go. The technicians are kind and accepting of her, gladly answering her questions and letting her pitch in with repairs when she can. One man has even suggested he might try to sneak a ship out to give her a chance to fly again. She thinks he was trying to flirt.

Today, though, the landing area is empty. The sharp winds and dark incoming clouds have driven everyone else inside. Tarps have been drawn up to protect the exposed ships from possible damage, and they flap in the wind as Rey walks among them, savoring the fresh breezes so very unlike a storm on her homeworld. It's the first she's seen since arriving on D'Qar, and despite the advice of the techs, she's eager to experience it firsthand.

She crests a ridge at the edge of the landing area and looks out at her surroundings. Forests, mountains, a lake in the distance. The cold wind whips at her face and clothes, and she grins in exhilaration.

“Hey! Rey!”

The words are nearly lost in the tempest, but she catches them and looks down. Finn is waving up at her, Poe at his side.

“The General is looking for you,” the pilot says.

Rey groans, wondering what kind of official business could be calling now. “Does it have to be this very minute?”

Finn looks from her to Poe. “No?”

A silent conversation seems to pass between the two men, and Poe agrees. “I suppose not. But you know, you're going to get soaked if you stay out here.”

“That may be the point.” Rey turns away again and hears their footsteps as they climb up to join her. “I've never seen rain before.”

“It's really not that special,” Poe says. “You're going to regret it when you're soaking wet.”

Finn elbows him. “If you've never seen something before, it is special to you.”

“Thank you, Finn,” Rey says sweetly, and he smiles back at her.

They stand in silence for a few minutes watching at the storm continues to gather. Vicious-looking clouds hang low over the base, grumbling thunder and belching occasional lightning. Then, like flipping a switch – a torrent.

Water suddenly fills the air around her, soaking her hair, sliding down her face, slicking her clothes. Rey's face is overtaken by a gigantic grin. “Isn't this amazing?!” she shouts above the din.

Poe is grumpily covering his head with his hands (ineffectually), but he can't seem to help from catching her enthusiasm. “If you say so!”

Finn rolls his eyes fondly and grabs the other man's hands, pulling them down and holding onto them. Poe doesn't resist.

Rey twirls in place, sticking out her tongue and tasting the droplets. “Water just falling from the sky; I can hardly believe it. I've read about it, but...”

“It's different to see it,” Finn agrees.

“Have you had enough?” Poe asks. “Or are you going to stay out here until you get to experience your first cold, too?”

“I've been sick before,” Rey informs him. She takes a last look around at the rain beating the trees and trickling off the tarps before turning back to them. “Let's go see what the General wants.”

Poe eyes her with a raised brow. “You may want to change first.”

Rey looks down at herself and bursts out a laugh. “You may be right about that.”


End file.
